Nici
by kim-onka
Summary: Gilbert i Alice, chwile, myśli i uczucia. Od otwartej niechęci, poprzez niechętne zrozumienie, do cichej akceptacji, a może i czegoś więcej. Z dedykacją urodzinową.


O okazji: dzisiaj w specjalnym wydaniu urodzinowym życzymy Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Radości Na Każdy Dzień, Spełnienia Marzeń, W Tym Tego O Wybranym Bohaterze W Bliżej Dostępnych Realiach, Weny Twórczej I Tym Podobnych Pozytywów! Kochanej Jubilatce :))

Czyli soshi185-chan :3

O opowiadaniu: opowiadanie jest po pierwsze prezentowne, po drugie na zadany pairing, po trzecie brak oczywistych związków z tytułem, ale na coś może Czytelnicy wpadną (ja wpadłam), po czwarte oby się spodobało!

* * *

><p>Ta dziewczyna była <em>łańcuchem<em>, a wiadomo, że wszystkie łańcuchy są, koniec końców, takie same.

Niech sobie Break mówi, że ona jest szczególna, że to urocza młoda dama, że należy się do niej zwracać po imieniu, Gilbert i tak wiedział swoje – ona była potworem. Pasożytem żerującym na jego panu. Szkodnikiem wykorzystującym życie Oza. Monstrum. Splamionym krwią Czarnym Królikiem.

Tylko czasem, kiedy leżała uśpiona, drobna w cienkiej nocnej koszuli, trochę trudno było o tym pamiętać.

...

Ten facet był, no, _człowiekiem_, oczywiście. Z punktu widzenia łańcucha między jednym człowiekiem a drugim nie powinno być specjalnej różnicy.

Może oprócz Oza, bo Oz był jej osobistym sługą. I Breaka, bo ten cholerny klaun irytował ją jak mało kto. I tej dziwnej dziewczyny, która kazała się nazywać siostrą Sharon, uśmiechała się w niejasno przerażający sposób i używała mnóstwa słów, które nie oznaczały niczego smacznego. No i może tego idiotycznego dziadka, który związał jej włosy w dwa kucyki. I tej głupawej panienki, która absorbuje uwagę Oza, która należy się tylko i wyłącznie Alice. I oczywiście człowieka z jej wspomnień, Jacka.

I _ewentualnie_ tego bezużytecznego kretyna z wodorostami na łbie, który próbował zapieczętować jej moc, co ostatecznie nie bardzo się udało, ale i tak ją wkurzało.

Ale tak w ogóle to ludzie byli wszyscy tacy sami.

...

Dlaczego to on musiał z nią wytrzymywać?

No dobrze, wiedział, dlaczego. Bo takie było życzenie Oza. Jego pan z jakiegoś powodu pragnął towarzystwa tego stworzenia, a Gilbert, rzecz jasna, nie opuściłby pana przez taką drobną niedogodność. No i była też Pandora. Wszyscy pracowali dla Pandory, _ona_ też. I tak, to on podjął się związać jej moc. I tak, to niby ona wyciągnęła Oza z Otchłani. I tak, zasadniczo rzecz biorąc _mogło_ być znacznie gorzej. Gilbert wiedział to wszystko, ale, jak to zwykle bywa, nie powstrzymywało go to od zadawania wciąż tego samego pytania.

Dlaczego tak musiało być? Dlaczego on musiał z nią wytrzymywać?

...

Co za kretyn, naprawdę. Zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, jaka jest jego rola. Miał asystować jej, pannie Alice, w odzyskaniu utraconych wspomnień! A martwił się takimi bzdurami, jak jakiś kapelusz!

Gdyby chociaż miał ku temu zrozumiały powód, jak na przykład zakrycie tych swoich kretyńskich kłaków, _to_ by zrozumiała. Ale najwyraźniej chodziło o jakieś głupie sentymenty. Później się okazało, że dostał go od tamtej panienki ze szkoły z dziwacznymi mundurkami, która trzyma sługi Otchłani w piwnicy. Żałosne.

Więc wygrała go dla niego, żeby wiedział, _komu_ właściwie powinien być wdzięczny i na _kogo_ powinien zwracać uwagę.

...

No dobrze, może i nie była takim zwykłym łańcuchem. Ale osobną kwestią było to, jaka ona była irytująca.

To, że była irytująca, było jedną z cech, które odróżniały ją od zwykłego łańcucha. Normalnie łańcuch nie był irytujący. Groźny, przerażający, niebezpieczny, ale nie irytujący. To cecha ludzka.

Powinien był ją zabić. Była łańcuchem i była irytująca, a mimo to nie mógł. Mimo, że była łańcuchem, była irytująca. Mimo, że była irytująca, pozostawała łańcuchem. Nie mógł jej zabić, bo była irytująca.

Od tego wszystkiego zaczynała go boleć głowa.

Gil nie lubił widoku Alice i Oza zwiniętych razem na fotelu, pogrążonych we śnie. Po prostu nie lubił. Nie zastanawiał się specjalnie, czy i o które z nich jest być może zazdrosny.

...

Bał się kotów. Palił, wypełniając przestrzeń wokół siebie szarym dymem drażniącym jej nozdrza. Był bezużyteczny, zachowywał się jak półgłówek i wyglądał, jakby wypełzł z takiego bardzo zarośniętego stawu, który pokazał jej Oz w jednym parku.

Tylko dlaczego jej to przeszkadzało? W końcu był tylko jeszcze jednym człowiekiem.

- Hej, głupi króliku – odezwał się Gilbert. Wiedziała, że to on, zanim się odezwał. To ten zapach.

- Nie wchodź bez pytania do pokoju damy, wodorostowa głowo – warknęła Alice, nie odwracając się.

- Głupie króliki nie liczą się jako damy, nawet, jeśli czytają romanse – odparł obojętnie. – Było otwarte.

Rzuciła w niego grzebieniem. Był metalowy i wbił się w ścianę o pięć centymetrów od jego ucha.

- Czy może – powiedział ostrożnie po chwili napiętego milczenia – miałabyś ochotę na babeczkę?

...

- Hej – powiedziała tym razem ona. Siedziała na parapecie i wyglądała przez okno, a on przyglądał się jej, nie mogąc odeprzeć podejrzenia, że myślą o tym samym. W stosunku do tego łańcucha taki pomysł wydawał mu się przynajmniej kłopotliwy.

- No? – odburknął, odwracając od niej oczy. To też było raczej kłopotliwe. Co gorsza, zaczerwienił się.

- Jak myślisz, czy my znaliśmy się wcześniej?

- A nie pamiętasz?

Gilbert nie pamiętał. I nie był pewien, czy chce pamiętać. Cokolwiek. To już nie miało znaczenia, bo teraz był Gilbertem Nightrayem, Ravenem, członkiem Pandory, sługą Oza Vessaliusa, czymkolwiek i kimkolwiek nie mógł był być sto lat temu.

Ale cień niepewności skradał się na obrzeżach tego przekonania, i to go przerażało.

- Nie – odpowiedziała cicho Alice. – Czy ty wiesz, ja… dziwnie się czuję.

No nie, czyżby łańcuch chciał mu się zwierzać..? Właściwie jak to się stało, że nagle prowadzi z tym stworzeniem takie rozmowy? Jednak kaskada słów już płynęła z ust dziewczyny.

- Oz powiedział, że ważne jest to, kim jestem teraz, ale czuję, że to, co było, też jest w jakiś sposób istotne… I ci idioci uważają, że moje wspomnienia mają jeszcze jakieś znaczenie… chciałam je odnaleźć, a teraz nie wiem już… i jest mi jakoś tak, zimno na sercu… jakby nie było nikogo, kto rozumie… i tak jakby Otchłań… wiesz?

Jej głos zawisł w powietrzu, obcy i niepewny, kryjący niechętne zdziwienie wobec wypowiadanych słów. Jakby i ona nie mogła uwierzyć, że mu to mówi.

Gilbert pomyślał, że wie. Nie wiedział tylko, czy chce i czy jest w stanie się do tego przyznać.

...

Założył jej na głowę swój kapelusz. Wepchnął go jej na głowę, dokładniej mówiąc, tak, że przez chwilę nic nie widziała.

- Ty…!

- Chodź, głupi króliku. Na pewno jesteś głodna.

Była. Więc dała się wyprowadzić na zewnątrz, posadzić na krześle i włożyć sobie w ręce patyk, na którym pyszniły się trzy mięsne kulki. Tylko dlatego, że rzeczywiście była głodna. No, może trochę dlatego, że wziął ją z zaskoczenia i nie była pewna, jak zareagować. Na pewno nie dlatego, że nie potrafiła wyrwać ręki, za która on ją trzymał.

Głupie. Przecież była silniejsza. Na pewno była silniejsza. Mogła wyrwać rękę w dowolnym momencie.

- Oboje pamiętamy Jacka – stwierdził niepotrzebnie Gilbert – więc jest możliwe, że my też się znaliśmy. Ale tego nie pamiętamy.

Alice nie przerywała pałaszowania.

- A teraz oboje znamy Oza, i znowu znamy siebie nawzajem. Myślę, że to, co może mieć jakieś znaczenie dla Pandory, odnosi się tylko do naszych relacji z Jackiem.

Skończyła. Oczywiście, w centrum tego wszystkiego był Jack. I teraz Oz.

- I to też jest powodem twojej rozterki – dokończył, patrząc w inną stronę, ale ona i tak zobaczyła dość, żeby zrozumieć, że tak naprawdę wcale nie dokończył. W powietrzu wisiało jeszcze: Tak jak mojej.

- Chcesz powiedzieć – spróbowała, odkrywając nagle, że też odczuwa potrzebę spojrzenia gdzie indziej – że przynajmniej w kwestii naszych… relacji… liczy się to, co jest teraz?

To zabrzmiało dziwnie, nawet dla niej. Gilbert mruknął coś potakująco.

Ale ostatecznie to było całkiem miłe uczucie. Mieć kogoś, kto rozumie, podczas gdy Oz jej nie rozumie, ba, zaniedbuje ją, martwiąc się o tylu przypadkowych ludzi. Gilbert też się o nich martwił, ale przede wszystkim martwił się o Oza, a Oz był ostatecznie jej własnością, więc to było w porządku.

To było tak jakby… ciepło.

...

A jednak ona była nie do zniesienia.

- Nie możesz chodzić i gryźć ludzi! Ile razy mam to mówić!

- Zamknij się, wodorostowa głowo! – wydarła się Alice. – To nie moja wina, że się kompletnie nie znasz! W tej książce, którą dała mi Sharon, robią to non stop i _zawsze_ są od tego weselsi!

- Głupi królik! Oni się nie gryzą!

- A niby co robią! Mam oczy! Tobie najwyraźniej ta twoja morska trawa zasłania!

- To jest _pocałunek_, ale co niby łańcuch może o tym wiedzieć!

- Ach tak?

- Najwyraźniej!

- Jak jesteś taki mądry, to czemu mi nie pokażesz!

Gilberta przelotnie wryło.

- Ż-że co? – wykrztusił w końcu, czując, że mimo woli się rumieni. To zdało się na chwilę zbić Alice z tropu, ale też Alice była znana z tego, że nigdy nie dawała się zbić z tropu na długo.

- Ha, no i co, panie wodorostowy mądralo? – Uniosła butnie głowę w geście, który obcujący z nią na co dzień nauczyli się bezbłędnie rozpoznawać. – Niniejszym ja, panna Alice, rozkazuję ci zaprezentować mi, o co chodzi w tym _pocałunku_, skoro niby jesteś takim ekspertem!

Wcale nie był ekspertem. I nie podobało mu się, jak ten łańcuch usiłuje rządzić wszystkimi naokoło. I w ogóle mu się nie podobało.

Ale w końcu pocałował ją lekko w policzek.

Jej ramiona wydawały się delikatne i kruche.

...

Znowu wszyscy się zamartwiali. To już się robiło nudne. Byli jej sługami, do diaska, nie powinni tak, o, wpadać sobie w ponury nastrój, nie mówiąc już o apatii. Były jakieś zasady.

Mimo wszystko poszła i pogryzła Oza, ale bez większego efektu.

Następnie znalazła Gilberta i wypróbowała na nim tę sztuczkę z przyciskaniem warg do policzka. Uzyskała tyle, że spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczami, przez co wyglądał jeszcze głupiej niż zwykle.

- I co – mruknęła ze złością, odsuwając się lekko – weselej ci od tego?

Dalej gapił się na nią z czymś, co uznała za niedowierzanie, po czym nagle uśmiechnął się słabo.

- A wiesz, że tak – odparł. – Więc mnie nie gryź.

Usiadła obok niego.

- Następnym razem, jak pójdziemy na bal, masz ze mną zatańczyć – oznajmiła. – Bo ja lubię tańczyć, a ty ze mną nie zatańczyłeś. A Oz był niezdarny i nadepnął mi na stopę tylko dlatego, że zobaczył jakiegoś dzieciaka.

Nie odpowiedział. Ale patrzył na nią. Miała jego uwagę. Nie było źle.

- Tylko najpierw – ciągnęła władczo – musisz się jakoś po ludzku uczesać. Jeśli akurat będę w dobrym nastroju, być może wyświadczę ci tę łaskę i sama cię uczeszę. W końcu pani musi dbać o to, żeby jej sługa prezentował się odpowiednio w towarzystwie.

Irytacja, potem rozbawienie. Powinna go zabić za to, że śmie się z niej naśmiewać, ale była zbyt zadowolona, że wreszcie ktoś jej słucha. Nawet, jeśli to tylko on.

A może lepiej, że właśnie on? Może tak naprawdę to Gilbert rozumiał ją najlepiej?

Idiotyczne.

Przysunęła się trochę bliżej i powtórzyła manewr z policzkiem.

- Ty to jednak potrafisz podnosić ludzi na duchu, głupi króliku – usłyszała i poczuła, że on z kolei przyłożył usta do jej włosów, co było dziwne i sama by na to nie wpadła, ale zasadniczo było przyjemne.

I tak siedzieli, trochę podniesieni na duchu i bardzo zaczerwienieni, bo też nic innego nie przychodziło im w tej chwili do głowy.

I w gruncie rzeczy nic, co zdarzyło się wcześniej, nie miało w tym momencie specjalnego znaczenia.


End file.
